misdreavous525sofficialtppagefandomcom-20200213-history
Solrock
Solrock, labeled, The Protective Boyfriend started out as a Solrock because he doesn't evolve. He was a partial commentator on Total Pokemon Action. He didn't qualify for Total Pokemon World Tour/Musical, but had a segment on The Tangrowth and Medicham Show. He was a crew member on Total Pokemon Live and was on Team Nidoqueen. He will premiere as an All Star on the possible relaunch of Miltank's show on Total Pokemon Allstars. Evolution Line Stats and Info: *Category: the Meteorite Pokemon *Type: Rock/Psychic *Height: 3'1" *Weight: 340.3 lbs *Ability: Levitate *Nature: Calm *Shape: *Generation of Show: 1st Generation (Original Total Pokemon Series) *Number of Seasons Competed In: 2 *Premiere Season: Total Pokemon Live *Moves **Cosmic Power ** ** ** Biography Total Pokemon Action Total Pokemon World Tour/Musical Total Pokemon Live Total Pokemon Allstars Alternate Reality Appearance and Life After Time Skip Alliances Sprites Used Through the Seasons Trivia Gallery solrock pokedex 3D.png|Solrock in Pokedex 3D solrock go.png|Shiny Solrock in Pokemon Go solrock kalos back.png|Shiny Solrock's back sprite from the Sixth and Seventh Generations solrock kalos.png|Shiny Solrock's front sprite from the Sixth and Seventh Generations solrock new party.png|Solrock's party sprite from the Sixth and Seventh Generations solrock old party.png|Solrock's party sprite in the Third, Fourth and Fifth Generations solrock unova back.png|Shiny Solrock's back sprite in the Fifth Generation solrock unova.png|Shiny Solrock's front sprite from the Fifth Generation solrock unova back.gif|Shiny Solrock's animated back sprite from the Fifth Generation solrock unova.gif|Shiny Solrock's animated front sprite from the Fifth Generation solrock shuffle.png|Solrock in Pokemon Shuffle solrock rumble.png|Solrock in Pokemon Rumble solrock hgss ow.png|Solrock's Over World sprite in Pokemon Heart Gold and Soul Silver solrock pr.png|Solrock in Pokemon Ranger solrock md 2.png|Solrock in Mystery Dungeon 2 solrock md.png|Solrock's Mystery Dungeon Tile solrock sinnoh back.png|Shiny Solrock's back sprite from the Fourth Generation solrock dp.png|Shiny Solrock's front sprite from Pokemon Diamond and Pearl solrock trozei.gif|Solrock in Pokemon Trozei solrock hoen back.png|Shiny Solrock's back sprite from the Third Generation solrock emerald.gif|Solrock's animated sprite from Pokemon Emerald solrock rs.png|Solrock's sprite from Pokemon Ruby and Sapphire Solrock premiere.png|Solrock's Premiere Pokemon Card in the Sandstorm Expansion solrock deoxys.png|Solrock's card in the Deoxys Expansion solrock legend maker.png|Solrock's card in the Legend Maker Expansion solrock great encounters.png|Solrock's card from the Great Encounters Expansion solrock supreme victors.png|Solrock's card from the Supreme Victors Expansion solrock triumphant.png|Solrock's card in the Triumphant Expansion solrock plasma storm.png|Solrock's card in the Plasma Storm Expansion solrock xy card.png|Solrock's card from the XY Expansion solrock primal clash.png|Solrock's card in the Primal Clash Expansion solrock burning shadows.png|Solrock's card from the Burning Shadows Expansion solrock anime model.png|Solrock's model for the Pokemon Anime solrock anime.png|Solrock in the Pokemon Anime solrock manga.png|Solrock in the Pokemon Manga solrock oa.png|Solrock's Original Artwork from Pokemon Ruby and Sapphire solrock dream.png|Solrock's Dream World Art solrock celestial storm.png|Solrock's card from the Celestial Storm Expansion Placement or Role in Season Eliminations See Also Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Contestants Category:Non Evolution Pokemon Category:Shiny Pokemon Category:TPA Commentators Category:TPTM Commentators Category:TPL Crew Members Category:TPAS All Stars Category:Psychic Pokemon Category:Rock Pokemon Category:Hoen Pokemon Category:Team Nidoqueen Category:Team Floaters Diancie